Sharing a Piece or Two
by Grubbytastic101
Summary: After the Battle of Trost our Hero's sit down for a well deserved break after such a long day and Sasha Braus tries to cheer a friend of hers up. (SashaxOC story)


It was another day in Wall Rose and the sun was setting, the battle for Trost was over for an easy 5 hours now, everyone was exhausted from the fight even the civilians were exhausted even if they didn't do anything, the thought of worrying constantly for loved ones in the battlefield, the sorrow they carry in their hearts for the lost, or just the simple thought of the Titan's breaking through again was just… tiring.

The Squad of the 104th Trainee Group finally managed to catch a break within the walls, a good portion of food was more than enough for an award along with a nice bed.

The hero's of the day settled into a cafeteria, windows letting in the remaining sunshine of the day, brightening up the room just a bit more than what the candles did.

No one spoke because although there was so much to talk about, everyone's face and eyes had that look…

that looks that subtlety says: Don't even ask me about today…

Or

I dont wanna talk about it…

The scars were too deep and the casualty rate was way too high to claim a true victory.

Depression was dominate in the room but this was normal as usual but to every group there is always that one 'eccentric' person.

Eating away at her ration of food, was a redheaded girl with golden colored eyes that were slightly blocked by her lively hair and it reached down to the back of her neck, she wore the usual uniform of the 104th trainee group of a small jacket, a white collar shirt and pants along with knee-high boots all held together by a belt made harness.

Her golden eyes were cheery as ever, happy to alive yet another day, but they were mostly focus on her food.

Someone plopped right next to her, it was a boy about her age, somewhat well built, eyes blue as the unseen ocean, and hair in a bright brown tone that covered his right eye and a bit more of his face, he also wore the same uniform as the girl next to him, except his suit was smothered in blood.

"Hey there… Carnelio…" The girl greeted him while her mouth was full of bread.

"Hey there, Sasha." he replied as he flashed her a smile but then retreated to that same facial expression everyone else was sharing of half closed eyes, frowning lips and sighs…

She patted his back. "What are you frowning about?" She asked him as she clearly knew but but there was no harm in trying to cheer anyone up.

"I-... I don't wanna get into details…" he managed to mumble out as she flashed him a very cheery smile. "Come on, were alive yet another day and for each they we live those Titans have something to fear about!" She said with some success as she saw a small smile on the gloomy boy's face.

"Oh, Sasha, always so cheery." He replied as his smile got bigger.

"You bet, come on, don't tell me you didn't have fun runnin' around with them flashy guns of yours." She said in her southern accent and she was quickly to cover her mouth (like that happens 'often'.) and a light shade of red covered her face.

"Hey what do we have here? A southern accent I hear?" Carnelio commented in a very teasingly tone of voice along followed by a grin.

"O-oh stop it…" She mumbled out from her hand-covered mouth.

"What? What was that? I couldn't hear you, you have you mouth covered." he replied as he gave her a deceive look.

She gave up and uncovered her mouth. "S-stop it you." She mumbled out with her cute accent again as the her red shading only got worse.

Carnelio started to chuckle and smiled at her. "Look, here have my portion, I'm not hungry anymore." He stated as he pushed his plate of food over to her.

She looked at him in a bit of shock but that quickly ended when she dug in.

"It's very cramped in here, I'm going to get some air outside." he stated as he left the hungry girl alone.

Sasha looked at her friend leave the room and swallowed some food down before sighing.

Sitting on the stairs that lead to the mess hall, Carnelio sat there and gazed at the setting sun behind the walls.

The sky had a mix red and purple tone creating such a peaceful atmosphere.

Light footsteps tapped the ground of passing by soldiers but one of them grew louder as he looked over by his shoulder to find Sasha already sitting down next to him.

"Fast eat-" his sentence was interrupted when she displayed him a small piece of bread. "Sasha?"

"I'm full." She told him plainly.

"Uhm sure." He replied as he took the bread and broke it in half and gave her the other half. "Just because I know you'll get hungry again soon." He said as they both heard her stomach growl and he broke out laughing as she for probably the first time took the small piece of bread and ate it with a red tint covering her face as he ate the other piece and both remained their nibbling away while the sun shined the last shards of light for the day.


End file.
